User talk:Gguigui1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WikiaNotification/code.js page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (talk) 08:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Sysop threads Sorry - I am going to have to remove this code: this would be against the Terms of Use as 'restricting funtionality'. Restricting editing to sysops is for preventing issues like vandalism, not just to prevent non-admins from participating. We are looking into improved messaging functionality on Wikia - but for now, this kind of code is not in the spirit of the terms of use. Kirkburn (talk) 15:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC) APICall Script Hey, I noticed your APICall script, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to give my thoughts on it. While it's good, its one main flaw is that it contains alerts. Libraries should never really have any sort of output except callbacks to functions the developer passed in, returns, and (very sparingly) console.logs. The reason for this is that if I'm making a script that for instance lets me edit a page without actually opening the edit box, I don't want the user to get an alert when you get a value from the API- that lessens the experience for the end user. That being said, the library looks really promising! --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 19:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, Basically for you library, you want the developer to know when a page was edited- not the user, so the developer can choose what to do then. For example, apieditpage could become: so the developer can choose functions to do something when the api call succeeds or fails. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 01:20, December 9, 2014 (UTC) QuickTools I see you are interested in the QuickTools script. If you want I can give you access to the current development version as I have just not had the time to properly work on it as of late. Shining-Armor (talk) 22:42, June 28, 2015 (UTC) QuickToolsv2 Access Gguigui1, Regarding QuickToolsv2, are there any plans to move/add the option to move the QuickTools button to either the top or bottom bars? Having the button scroll with the page makes the QuickTools easier to use rather than having to scroll back to the top of the page each time. I left a notification on the relevant talk page, though as the script's current developer, I felt I should ask you directly. Thank you, --Whistle9 (Talk) 15:54, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, I'II try to let make the choice to the place of the button and allow it to be put at the bottom bars, as it would scroll with the page, you can get the code here if you want the update now, but for the dev code, I'II add it when I would have finished to update it for easier use. Gguigui1 (discussion) 20:26, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you, both for your prompt response, and for giving my request consideration. --Whistle9 (Talk) 03:18, July 4, 2015 (UTC) QuickToolsv2 Switch Skin Button Gguigui1, For some reason, the Switch Skin button does not seem to be working when going from the Oasis skin to the Monobook skin. It works taking an article from the Monobook skin to the Oasis skin, but not in the other direction. I left a notification on the relevant talk page, though as the script's current developer, I felt I should alert you directly. --Whistle9 (Talk) 21:13, July 4, 2015 (UTC) quicklinks 2 unblock user and add category don't work. unblock doesn't give space to add a username and add category doesn't work. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Quick Management script help I tried to use the Quick Management script you created, in order to remove multiple vandalism posts of certain users for the site I am an Admin at. I tried to use it yesterday. This way my course of action: 1) Went to the User Contibution page, selected (via check box) a single "good edit" as you instructed on the script page. 2) Clicked on Quick Management option. Quick Management dialog box appears. 3) Clicked on "Delete pages from here" button. 4) Pop up appears, "Delete all contribs from here (excluded) ?" Clicked on bitton OK. 5) Pop-up disappears, but Quick Management dialog box remains, with no changes whatsoever. Could you please guide me as to why the script is apparently not fuctioning? Additionally, here is where I've installed the script, so please check if there is a possible error in script installation. I would greatly appreciate your assistance as to how to run such a highly effective script in a functional manner. Lord Kavpeny (talk) 07:34, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, you made good. Normally, the dialog box doesn't dissapear but the deleted contribs are strike and went gray. Gguigui1 (discussion) 08:01, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the marked contributions continue to remain present. Perhaps I'm going wrong somewhere? It would be a great help if you could shed light on some sort of work-around, or else an alternative method of utilising the script. :Lord Kavpeny (talk) 08:12, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm on the CC chat, I can help you faster and easier from there. Gguigui1 (discussion) 10:56, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::So sorry to leave you hanging. I had to suddenly leave for family business. I will not have access to a computing device until July 19. ::::If it's not too much trouble, you could help me out then? ::::Again, apologies for the abrupt departure. ::::Lord Kavpeny (talk) 07:04, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes sure I can but I don't know how because I don't know the considered wikia, and I can't test it out by myself. Moreover, you said in CC that also WHAM didn't work. So, I think there is something you do wrong. Are you sure to have the sysop rights ? Gguigui1 (discussion) 08:33, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, I am sure. The site in question is VS Battles wikia. I think the most likely explanation is the interference of two scripts Quick Management and WHAM. The solution would be to remove Quick Management script and retest. However, since I'm on mobile, it would be a moot point. If you could take a look at what could be wrong though, I would appreciate it. This is the .js page for that wikia. ::::Lord Kavpeny (talk) 09:46, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, you can test to remove WHAM to check if QuickManagement works and vice-versa for WHAM bacause they can maybe be in conflict. Gguigui1 (discussion) 10:17, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Tried it, both seemed to work individually. Thank you for your time and patience. ::Lord Kavpeny (talk) 18:37, July 19, 2015 (UTC) QuickToolsv2 Switching Skins It appears that QuickToolsv2 has a switch skin option, but it only involves Monobook and Oasis and forgets about the rest of the skins (full list stored in object wgAvailableSkins). ~Curiouscrab (talk) 17:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Solved, thanks. Gguigui1 (discussion) 15:59, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Messages You completely messed up the messages leaving the dash message on light block and vice versa. Shining-Armor (talk) 08:30, July 28, 2015 (UTC) QuickToolsv2 Regarding this edit, I thought I remembered somebody saying the QuickToolsv2 project wasn't being worked on anymore and that anyone could edit it. This could have been Shining-Armor talking about QuickTools, so apologies if I confused the 2 scripts. Anyways, I added an array where admins could add additional groups that had bureaucrat/sysop privileges and thus the corresponding tools. I noticed this was missing on the admin tools wiki and figured other wikis might need it. I now realize that I forgot to make another array, so there was no distinguish between bureaucrat and sysop abilities. I also made some improvements to make the script more professional and English-friendly (as it contained many grammatical and punctual issues). ~Curiouscrab (talk) 21:40, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Yes it was her, and for this reason, this is why I created this script. While it's a good idea to add such a user groups array for RevealAnonIP, I don't think it would be for this script as it's a personal use only so if the user wants a special script, he simply needs to ask for it. For English updates, I'm not a native speaker so you're welcome to improve it. Regarding to improvements, I'm open to new ideas but I would prefer to debate it before adding it to the script. Gguigui1 (discussion) 08:09, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. I forgot about the fact that this was a user script. But, the problem still occurs when custom groups with similar abilities use this script. Perhaps and override could be instated that when defined to true would automatically put the script in bureaucrat mode? ~Curiouscrab (talk) 01:14, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :I answered you above. If a user needs a special script, he can ask it. I don't see groups with bureaucrat rights in every wikia. Gguigui1 (discussion) 16:49, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hey! You should not use the tag in your signature as it is used to help differentiate Helpers (which are official altlang volunteers for Wikia) from regular users. 骑士盔甲 17:59, September 1, 2015 (UTC) : So apparently you were once a helper and a recent bug set your signature back to the last one it had stored (in may?) and that's why it dropped it back into your signature. Sorry about that. : 骑士盔甲 18:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) : :Hello, I've changed my signature since I've removed the helper tag so it is likely to be a bug. I've updated my signature to remove the tag. Gguigui1 (discussion) 18:36, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Code Review Request Could you kindly take a look here? I would appreciate it if you could kindly accept the latest code quickly. It is a simple enough implementation of this script. Lord Kavpeny (talk) 17:56, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry but I'm not a codeadmin. I can't accept a code for you. Gguigui1 (discussion) 10:54, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. Thank you for replying anyway. ::Lord Kavpeny (talk) 13:07, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Block messages The block messages don't seem to be working properly on my wiki. The popup to type the block messages works but the actual block message aren't showing up. The FNaF wiki seems to be having the same problem. I emailed wikia staff and they told me to ask you because you're the author of the script. Santademon (talk) 23:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Quick Tools (version 2) - font color Hello, I am using this feature and I wanted to know if there was a way to change the front. Currently, for me on Monobook, it is black and hard to see against a background that is dark as well. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:21, March 16, 2018 (UTC) MultiUpload - Images Not Uploading Hi there. Sorry to post this in two places at once, but I could really use this script. I posted on the talk page of the "MultiUpload" so I will just copy/paste my comment if that's okay. "I recently installed this for personal use on Danganronpa Wiki where I'm admin. Everything went well up until I ran into an issue where the tab would ping me to say the images were sucessfully uploaded, however none of them were actually uploaded. I didn't go over the limit of 50, and I even tried just 12 images at once, and then tried on Firefox and Chrome with the same result. The images are high-quality screenshots from anime episode and I can provide examples of what I was trying to upload." Monollama (talk) 22:11, October 9, 2018 (UTC) MultiUpload Good evening. I want to contact you at the expense of the script you created that matches the topic. I am having big problems using a script for personal use. I am using this code: var MultiUploadoption = { max: 100 }; importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:MultiUpload/code.js' ] }); but for some reason it doesn’t work. Although in the opposite, this user runs a script for similar code. And it works for me only if you use this script locally...Lifefe Це моє життя!Это моя жизнь! 16:23, October 10, 2019 (UTC)